


A Villain into a Hero? What a Joke.

by jaynet



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Bullying, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villian!Deku AU, i'll add more later, mentions rape, there's gonna be mentions of abuse, villain!deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynet/pseuds/jaynet
Summary: All For One has a daughter. An extremely powerful daughter. Izuku was suprised, and even more so when he quickly befriended her. Becoming a villian wasn't a hard choice, since his dreams was crushed by All might. But he didn't expect to become one of the top villains. Or get caught and have to attend remedy classes to "set him on the right path" or some other bullshit. At Yuuei. Just what is going to happen.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I don't actually care what harsh/mean comments you guys decide to write down. I mean you guys can, I just won't really care. But thanks for taking time to read this anyways.

“They headed that way! Hurry up before they get away!” Kamui Woods yelled as he retracted his arms when the group escaped his prison. The group started running on the rooftops, trying to lose the heroes chasing them.

“If you guys have any ideas, do it!” A girl wearing a Chinese Dress and a fox mask yelled.  
“Why don’t you just blast them away?!” A boy with black, spiky hair with patches of skin that are purple and wrinkled, wearing dark clothes.  
“Aw, but where would be the fun in that? Let’s draw some blood!” A blonde girl with a crazed smile and wearing a school uniform replied.  
“HOW ABOUT WE FOCUS ON NOT FALLING OFF THE DAMN ROOFS AND LIVING?!” A boy with dark green hair wearing a rabbit hood and a green jumpsuit yelled.  
“Aw Deku! Don’t worry! We’re fine!” The blonde girl replied. She took out knifes that was hidden and tossed them towards the black-haired girl. “Catch Tei-chan!”  
“Dark Arms!” She yelled, and black mist came out of her right side, turning into strands of darkness that grabbed the knifes. “Go!” She yelled at the group, as she turned around to face the oncoming heroes.  
“Dabi! Grab Toga! Get to the Safe House!” The so called ‘Deku’ yelled back. “I’m going to back up Teiko!”  
“Tch. Whatever. Don’t die you hear me!” ‘Dabi’ yelled as he grabbed ‘Toga’ and started running in a different direction.  
‘Teiko’ was chanting something, increasing the darkness around her, when all of a sudden it disappeared and the knifes fell, rattling. She jumped back, on guard. “What the fuck”  
“Ah shit. IT”S ERASER HEAD!” Deku yelled, tickling her away from a piece of cloth that was heading straight to her. “WIND TUNNEL!” He yelled, aiming it at the direction of the cloth. He did it fast enough that Eraser had to dodge. “C’mon, lets catch up!” He pulled up Teiko.  
“The Fox and the Rabbit are over here!” A pro hero yelled, unleashing an attack on them.  
“Dark Wall!” Teiko countered, as a wall of darkness blocked it. “We got a minuet! Let’s go!”  
They started running towards the direction of the other two villains, catching up to them shortly after boosting their abilities. They hid in an alley, as Teiko covered their presence with darkness.  
“We need to get to the house soon. I’m running low on darkness and light now.” Teiko sighed, faltering a bit. She staggered towards Deku, who caught her and started carrying her bridal style. The other two glanced at each other, knowing that Teiko is out of the fight now.  
“How much time do we have left?” Asked Dabi asked as Toga demanded that she be carried as well.  
“5 minuets max. So I suggest we start running now.” Teiko sighed.  
“Then let’s go. Dabi, just carry Toga. She’s gonna make us get caught” Deku ordered. After a brief moment of arguing, Dabi ended up piggy-backing Toga. The Group made their way towards a familiar house. About half way there though, the darkness faded out, leaving an unconscious Teiko in Deku’s arms.  
“Well, isn’t this great. Our trump card is out.” Dabi mumbled, looking towards the bright flames headed their way. “Oh look! It’s our biggest pain in the ass with a giant asshole. Get ready to die!” All Might and Endeavor blocked their path in front of them, and the heroes behind them was getting closer. “See ya Toga!” He smirked, sending her flying towards the two heroes, catching them off guard. She yelled profanities at Dabi, but before the two heroes could catch her, she took two knifes out and cut them squarely across the chest, getting their blood in small bottles and laughed. The two heroes was brought down to their knees, and Dabi sent fire towards them, as Deku ran around them with Teiko still in his arms. But Eraser Head showed up just in time to block the fire attack, giving All Might enough time to punch Toga, sending her flying and Endeavor sending Dabi after her. Eraser Head the the knifes from before at Deku, who dodged all but one. One he tried to deflect, but ended up getting it stuck in his arm. But he was able to run towards Toga and Dabi, who recovered.  
“Okay. We are so dead.” Toga cried, while Dabi just rolled his eyes.  
“Or we just fuckin run” Deku dashed off towards his former house, ignoring the yells of the other two.  
“Enchantments- Speed, Agility, Stealth” Teiko whispered, as light surrounded the three villains. “Move your asses. I can heal you guys later, so do whatever you need to do to get us out of this shitty situation” She said, looking at them with tired, dead eyes. The three gulped, and sprinted to Deku’s House. However, they ran into more heroes, got more injuries, and had to take detours. Leading them to literally crash into All Might, Endeavor, and Eraser Head.  
“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT” Deku yelled, dodging the attacks. “DABI DO SOMETHING!”  
“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN DUMBASS!” Dabi angrily yelled back, trying to keep unleashing his flames against the three pro heroes. Toga kept throwing her knives and smoke screens, getting some hits here and there, but always having to retreat back before they could hit her. Deku ran around with Teiko in his arms, unleashing wind attacks with his legs.  
“JUST GIVE UP ALREADY YOU DAMN VILLAINS!” Endeavor yelled, losing his temper.  
“MAKE US YOU ASSHOLE!” Dabi yelled back, flipping him off. Endeavor unleashed his flames, encircling the teens in a giant fire circle with no where to run.  
"WELL FUCK US!" Dabi yelled, as the teens formed a triangle with thier backs facing each other. "It's your fault!" Toga hissed, jabbing her elbow into Dabi's side. "GIVE UP!" Endeavor yelled, pointing his fingers at the teens. “Grab onto me you dipshits.” Teiko hissed, weakly raising her arm. The teens quickly grabbed onto it. “Warp Quirk Activate: Deku’s House” she mumbled, and they warped out of there.  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Endeavor yelled, as they warped away. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALL MIGHT!”  
“You decided to encircle them with your flames, not me.” All Might replied, looking at his phone. “Anyways, we can still catch them.” He showed Endeavor the villains profiles, pulling up ‘The Rabbit’ where his name showed. “The Rabbit. Quirk- Pyrotechnics, wind, water, and unknown. Age- about 15. Name- Izuku ‘Deku’, last name unknown. Known to have been seen near Shizuoka Prefecture, more specifically, near the Midoriya’s house.” All Might sighed, heading towards the house.  
“Can you confirm that?! I don’t want to waste anymore time!” Endeavor yelled, running up to him.  
“I can.” Eraser Head spoke up, showing his phone to the other heroes. It showed A video of the teens falling in front of the Midoriya’s House, and headed in. "Looks like NightEye was right about keeping survalince on the Midoriya's House". Endeavor glared, and kept trying to pick a fight with All Might, who kept brushing it aside as they snuck towards the House.

At the House:

Inko was not expecting to see her son wobble in, with an unconscious girl in his arms and two villains. She was told that he was either dead or became the infamous Rabbit villain. She prayed that it was the latter, for just knowing he was alive was enough for her. And after a while, she started receiving letters from Izuku, explaining to her everything. She accepted it after awhile, because she knew how he felt and as his mother, all she wanted was for him to be happy.  
“Izuku! Are you okay?! Oh my gosh! Is your friend okay?!” Go put her down on the couch, you two go there as well. I’ll bring the first aid kit down!” She panicked, running towards the bathroom. Izuku headed towards the living room, motioning the others to follow him. He gently placed Teiko down on the couch, and Dabi plopped down on the floor with Toga next to him. Izuku sat with his back against the couch, leaning back.  
“Let’s just hope the heroes don’t arrive here. That would be the end of us.” Dabi yawned. Izuku pulled out his phone, texting the situation to Tomura.  
“I highly doubt it. This isn’t the first time we ran away to here.” Toga smiled, inching closer to Izuku. He rose his eyebrows at her, curious to what she might be doing. She smiled, and yanked the knife from his arm. He let out a scream, as Toga just laughed. Inko came running back in, with the first aid kit in hand. She began bandaging them up, and right when she was finished, the house was surrounded by heroes. The villains had been caught.  
“Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw.” The villains mumbled, as they were taken into custody by All Might, Endeavor, and Eraser Head


	2. The Worst Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Villains get caught and learn of their punshiments. And we get to look into why Deku became a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I suck at summaries but I hope you get the point. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Also thanks for continuing to read fam

Well shit. The house was surrounded. It might as well be a hero gathering, mainly because in front of them stood the pissed off Endeavor, a sad looking All Might, and a tired Eraser Head, along with other pro and non-pro heroes. Escaping was out of the question, so the teens just decided to roll with it. They were currently being scolded and explained the process of being arrested, to which none of them was listening. Dabi was cleaning out his ears with his pinky, playing a game on his phone. Toga just smiled and went into La-la land while twirling the knife, and Izuku turned around and started checking upon Teiko. 

“WILL YOU LITTLE SHITS PAY ATTENTION?!” Endeavor screamed at them, losing his temper.   
“No.”  
“Pass.”  
“Make us” the teens responded, earning a sigh from Naomasa. But before he could continue, Teiko stirred. Izuku jumped up, hovering near her face. Her eyes slowly opened, meeting Izuku’s.  
“What the -“ she said, slowly getting up with the help from Izuku.  
“We got caught~” Toga interrupted, with a bored tone as she threw knife at Naomasa, which Eraser Head caught with his cloth. Toga whined, and other heroes got on guard for any more things the teens might try and do.   
“Then why the hell are we still here? Aren’t we supposed to be in handcuffs or strait jackets, on our way to holding cells?” Teiko questions with an agitated tone, sitting on the couch, leaning to her right and resting on Izuku who settled next to her.  
“Ugh, keep your lovey dovey shit away from me.” Dabi grumbled, throwing a pillow towards the two sitting on the couch. Izuku laughed and caught pillow, making a snarky comeback. Naomasa sighed as he saw other heroes getting mad, and others trying to restrain Endeavor.   
“Midnight. They’re yours.” Naomasa said, letting Midnight put them to sleep. Heroes carried them out and put them in separate cars, driving them towards Yuuei.   
“Thank you for the tip, Mrs. Midoriya. We assure you that they won’t be harmed.” Naomasa bowed to Inko as he walked out the house. He was the only one left as the heroes went back to where they belonged. “I have one question though. Is this Izuku the same Izuku as your son?”  
“Yes. I told you because I want you to keep your promise. I did this to make sure my Izuku wouldn't get hurt from any heroes.” She replied, getting confirmation from Naomasa and headed off to sleep.

* * *

At the school the next day:  
  
The teens were sleeping peacefully in the nurse’s office. Or at least they were, until Presnet Mic blasted them with his voice. Dabi and Toga fell out of their beds with a yelp and Izuku and Teiko jumped towards each other and went into defensive positions. Recovery Girl started chuckling, earning a glare from the teens.  
“Ahem. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here. Well, since you weren’t listening last night, we decided to make the choice for you. We’ve chosen for you three to attend Yuuei until you graduate.” Nedzu said happily, clapping his paws together.  
“Hell no. Just kill me” Dabi argued, sitting back down on his bed.  
“EH? Aw c’mon! Send us to where Mr. Stainy is!” Toga whined, plopping down on her bed. Teiko and Izuku just sat down together on her bed, with incredulous looks on their faces.  
“Give us the other choice. I don’t care if its death or life in prison. I'm not spending my life in this hell hole.” Teiko scoffed. Izuku just nodded, nuzzling his head into her neck. Dabi threw a disgusting look towards them and scoffed, but still agreeing with Teiko.   
“Now, now. I’m sure you four would love it here. Your uniforms are here along with your schedule. The rules are simple. You will be staying at the dorms with class 1-A, attend classes with them, and always be supervised by them and or a hero/teacher while you are here. You will not be allowed to go unsupervised and use your quirks or hurt others, so we have quirk bands here to cancel out your quirks. Simple!”  
“Did you not fucking hear us you rat? We refuse.” Dabi glared, tensing up.   
“Wow. A chance to become better. To become a hero. What. A. Blessing.” Teiko said, sarcasm and venom dripping quicker then the atmosphere in the room. Everyone started tensing up, Toga reaching for her knife, Dabi preparing his flames, Teiko unleashing some darkness behind her, and Izuku was gathering wind in his hands. The heroes got in position, slowly taking out the quirk cancelling cuffs and hiding it behind their back. They glanced at each other, and the teens attacked. Eraser Head cancelled out the quirk attacks and Midnight snuck around to knock them out with her quirk. Nedzu sighed, watching the heroes put on the cuff on the teens.   
“Can we just lock them up? I don’t think we can help them if they don’t want help.” Midnight sighed. “They might keep trying to kill everyone here.” She glanced worriedly towards Nedzu.  
“No. We have to try and help them, or at least understand why they decided to become villains. It can help us in the future with other villains.” Nedzu replied, heading towards the door. “Let’s just hope Class 1-A doesn’t do anything to antagonize them further. Help them change into the uniforms, they might try to rip it into pieces.” After getting confirmation, he smiled and left. The Heroes glanced at the clock and sighed. Thirty minuets left before school started, and the teens were sleeping again. Midnight took the girls, and Eraser Head grabbed the boys. Within ten minuets, they were changed and were lying on beds. Ten minuets later, the teens woke up and refused to get out of their beds. The only person who got out was Teiko, who only got out of her bed to go in Izuku’s.  
“We get it. You guys are dating. But damn keep all your lovey dovey shit away!” Dabi grumbled, throwing his palm out towards them. But nothing appeared, making the teens more alert and jumped out of their beds. “The fuck did you put on us you old geezers?!” Dabi tried to take off the cuffs, shaking his arms around, Toga tried cutting it off, and Izuku and Teiko were trying to pull each other’s off.   
“They’re quirk cancelling cuffs. And they can only be taken off when we want. Now do you understand? You four WILL attend classes and behave. Noe follow me.” Eraser Head stated, not allowing any arguments. He grabbed the teens with the cloth and headed off towards the Class of 1-A.  
“Hey, Izu. Are you going to be okay?” Teiko inquired, “You, know. With seeing Bakugou again…” She trailed off. Izuku closed his eyes and nodded.  
“Yeah. I doubt he would even remember me. It’s been, like, a year. I was always an eye sore to him so if anything, he might be pissed to see me again.” Izuku shrugged.  
“Hey, hey. Do you think we can get our stuff from our rooms mister grouchy pants” Toga laughed. Dabi rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
“Wake me up when we get there-ouch” Dabi mumbled, hitting the ground as Eraser Head dropped them.   
“Then wake up. Come in when I call your names.” Eraser Head stated, heading in the class to introduce them. They could hear shouts of protest and worry from outside.   
“Are we really going to do this?” Teiko asked, pulling at her skirt. “I mean, we’re villains. What would happen if they saw this as a betrayal?”  
Izuku reached for her hands, and pulled her in a hug. That question had been on all of the teens’ minds. What would happen? The League was the closest they ever had to family. “I don’t know. But Tomura said that it was fine last night, and just to try not to get killed. I’m sure everything will be fine” He said, stoking her hair.   
“Yeah. I’ll agree with Deku here. I’m sure they won’t hold it against us since they were the ones to send us on that mission anyways.” Dabi said, and the door opened.  
“Dabi. Get in.” Eraser Head called. Dabi sighed and strolled in. The other three could hear the gasps and the worry in some voices. Next was Toga, and she was able to make someone shout in protest. Then Teiko, who was able to get several students’ protests. But when Izuku strolled in, it was deathly silent. He stood next to Teiko, and he could feel the glare from Bakugou.   
“And last but not least, the Rabbit, partner in crime with the Fox.” Eraser Head pointed towards Teiko and continued reading the profile. “Real Name: Midoriya Izuku. Known as Deku as well. Quirk- several known but suspected to have more. Kill count- unknown, suspected to have killed at least ten heroes though on tape.”  
“Hi.” Izuku stated, ignoring the charging Bakugou.  
“What the hell Deku?! What? Couldn’t become a hero because you were a quirkless idiot?! What a useless Deku!” Bakugou spat, grabbing his collar and lifting him up. Several students started standing, and the villains tensed, ready to strike. Eraser Head just looked bored.   
“Oh. Bakugou. You made it in. Congrats.” Izuku stated. “Anyways, you always told me to stop trying to become a hero. Heck, you even tore up my notebooks and pretty much used me as your punching bag. Why are you so surprised? Is it because I still didn’t kill myself like you told me too?” Bakugou flinched backwards, and dropped Izuku. He lowered his face, and the students gazes fell oh his back. “Whatever. I could care less about anyone here. Just tell us where to sit Aizawa.” Izuku said, brushing past Bakugou. Soon, they were seated, spread out throughout the entire class. Teiko was up in front near the door, Toga in the next row in the middle, Dabi in the middle row in the back, and Izuku was seated right behind Bakugou. After the whole ordeal, class begun. Toga was irritating who ever was next to her or who she was throwing paper at, Dabi pulled out his phone to play games, Teiko was copying down notes cause she knew the idiots would need it later, and Izuku fell asleep.

_“You need to be realistic” All Might stated and left._

_“You’re just a useless Deku!” Bakugou sneered._

_“I’m so sorry Izuku!” Inko cried._

_I can’t be a hero… Even All Might thinks so, even with his fake propaganda shit where “Anyone could be a hero”… how cruel.  
“Come with me kid.” A guy with a creepy smile said. I knew I was going to regret it, but I couldn’t help my curiosity. Soon, I was introduced to the League of Villains, and after awhile, everyone there became like my family. They were supportive of me and were there for me whenever I needed them. Especially Tomura and Kuogiri who are like my brothers. All for One gave me new quirks, and introduced his daughter to me. I was to protect her. That's how I met Teiko. She was beautiful, and knew several quirks. She was strong and independent, but she was also scarred and abused. I fell for her, and we started dating. We haven’t done much villain work, but when we did, we were the headlines. Toga and Dabi came later, and we quickly became friends. We made a party, and quickly started to do jobs, rising to the top of villains. Mom supported me, after I told her how happy I was. At least she was happy now… I finally found real friends and a family who loves me for me…_

“…ku… zuku……. IZUKU!!” 

“I’m up!” Izuku yawned, gazing towards Teiko. She smiled, and Dabi was heading out with Toga. The rest of the class was heading out as well, and Izuku caught Bakugou glancing towards him, before heading out.

“C’mon sleeping beauty. It’s lunch.” She chuckled, heading out. Izuku followed her, heading towards the cafeteria. “Toga and Dabi went ahead to save us seats so we could be by ourselves. A lot of students already don’t like us.” She laughed. Izuku hummed in response, taking her hands. 

“I had the same dream. But I wasn’t asleep long enough for the end to appear.” He sighed. Teiko tensed up, knowing what the dream was. “Don’t worry. You woke me up in time.” They both smiled, and stopped outside the doors to the cafeteria. They could hear shouts and angry protests, and they both steeled themselves for the oncoming battle.


	3. Who are the real villains?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo we see the lunchroom chaos and now a look inTeiko's past. Thanks for your guys' time and comments and kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story takes place before the final exams and the whole thing where Bakugou gets kidnapped, but everything before happens. The attack on USJ, the sport's festival, and hero killer stain still happens. Of course there's going to be minor differences, and I really don't feel like explaining the differences. The only notable thing is that All Might still hasn't chosen a candidate yet. That will come up later, trust me. Thanks.

Teiko and Izuku opened the doors, and was not shocked to see the scene in front of them. Students were glaring at Toga and Dabi, throwing disgusting looks as they passed them by. Any tables near the table they saved were completely empty. Dabi and Toga was able to save a table near the window, and were just talking, ignoring the other students. Some students threw trash at them, but they just brushed it off. Teiko and Izuku strolled up to them, letting them get the food as they stayed at the table.

"We don't want you here, villain scum" some student strolled up Teiko spat.

"Yeah! Get out of here! This school is for heroes! Not rejected trash like you!" Another girl chimed in.

"Wow. What a warm welcome!" Teiko scoffed, angering the growing student circle around her.

"I know they are bad and all, but shouldn't we help them?" Uraraka asked, as she sat down with her usual group. "But how? They don't exactly seem like they want to be here either." Momo said, taking her seat. Class 1-A looked towards the villains, wanting to help, but not sure how. By then, Toga and Dabi returned with everyone's food, and calmly sat down. Toga got her and Teiko Udon while Dabi got spicy ramen for himself and Katsudon for Izuku. However, before they could start eating, a student lifted their food and made it spill on the villains.

"Get the damn hint! You are not welcome here! In fact, just go back to whatever hell hole you crawled out of die!" The student yelled, as students unleashed attacks on them. "Oh shit! Let's go-" Kirishima jumped up, but before they could reach them, there was a loud beeping noise.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP DANGER! CONTACTING TEACHERS! KEEP AWAY!" the cuffs on Teiko beeped. But before anyone could react, there was a loud cracking sound, and the area surrounding them was blanketed in darkness.

"Double oh shit! The girl just broke her cuffs!" Kaminari yelled. Class 1-A headed towards the darkness, afraid but determined. The other students who were bullying the villains and wasn't caught by the darkness ran away in fear. "Tch. Where do you think you fuckers are going?!You started this shit! Now fix it!" Bakugou yelled, pulling the students and throwing them in the darkness. He ignored their cries and pleads for mercy. "You guys are the real villains here." He spat, making everyone in the cafeteria shiver in fear. The teachers arrived, and started getting the students out of there, but 1-A refused to move.

"I actually agree with you, Bakugou." Izuku's voice chimed in. The 4 villains emerged in the center of the darkness, looking as if they just changed into fresh uniforms, no traces of the food that was spilled on them just earlier, with wisps of light was surrounding them, and their cuffs were missing. "Here we were, just wanting to eat lunch, when we are attacked for just being here. Now teachers, are you sure you guys aren't teaching them to be fake heroes? Because I know a guy who would love to take their lives." Izuku stared at them with cold, harsh eyes. Toga was smiling an agitated, crazed smile, different from her love sick one. Dabi looked as if he was about to set the school on fire, with everyone in it, while Teiko just closed her eyes and stood there.

"We would reprimand the students, but you would need to return them first, don't you agree?" Aizawa said, motioning towards Teiko. She opened her eyes, and revealed deep, purple eyes. Eyes that were so cold and harsh, yet seemed so full of conflict. she hummed in response, and slowly retracted the darkness. The students' bodies were littered on the ground as the darkness went back. The teachers and1-A rushed forward, carrying them to Recovery Girl. Aizawa, Bakugou, Uraraka, and Todoroki stayed behind to 'chat' with the villains. "Why and how are my two questions, and you-" Aizawa pointed towards Teiko "better have some good answers."

"Why? Why?! We were being attacked. The cuffs dig into our skin with every little movement. The burns we received from our food would've been bad. And those little shits that call themselves heroes are nothing more than wannabes. That is my why. How? increasing the input into the cuffs until the cuffs can no longer restrain it. Trust me, when you had this shit on you since you were young and had to break them to live, it becomes rather easy." Teiko spat. Toga was more agitated, losing her smile. "You want to make us heroes. But after that ordeal, I see that you guys only call yourself heroes and pretend to follow the rules when in public. The real question is, are we the real villains? Or is it the group of students who attacked us, when we were quirkless and obeying the rules that you made, the villains?" Toga glared at them with a straight face, making everyone shiver in fear. Sure, it was scary seeing her smile all the time, but seeing her like this, with pure hatred and bloodlust, even All for One didn't seem that frightening. "We will be in our rooms at the dorms. I'm sure that is our punishment, since we can't go home." Toga turned around, with Dabi and Izuku following her. Teiko lingered around, and approached Aizawa. He rose his eyebrows, ready for an attack. She reached up with her left hand and put it on his eyes, muttering something, when light surrounded his head. He released all tension, when Todoroki and Bakugou attacked her. But when their attacks hit her body, only black mist was there, and they saw her walking with her group towards the dorms.

"Sensei! Are you alright!" Uraraka asked, looking over his head. The light died down, with only wisps of it circling his head. "Don't worry. She actually healed my eyes to top performance..." Aizawa said, slowly opening his eyes. The light disappeared, and the three students were shocked. "If you want to know why, ask them. I'm cancelling classes for you guys, so head back the dorms and get to know them." He shooed them away and called for a meeting. "If they were really bad, why didn't they kill the students? Why did they not escape when they had a chance? Why go to the dorms, and why let Teiko heal me?" He wondered, thinking about the group of teens and how they looked when they were heading to the dorms.

* * *

 

"Sooooo why aren't we running off, free and no cuffs?" Teiko asked, reuniting with the group.

"Tomura said stay, until we figure out if they put trackers in us." Izuku answered, looking at his phone. "He and Kurogi are worried, while Compressand Twice was having a field day, and uh well, Sensei...." He trailed off, while Toga and Dabi hit him on the head. "Hey ow! What was that..." He trailed off, looking at where they were pointing. Teiko stood there, with a blank look on her face. "Hey um, Teiko?" He chanced, walking towards her slowly. "You, uh, ok?" Dabi and Toga slapped their foreheads with their hands. Teiko shook her head and nodded, putting on a smile and walked forwards towards the dorms, leaving the other three behind. "

'You ok?' ARE YOU FRICKIN SERIOUS?! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU? SHE'S CLEARLY NOT OKAY!" Toga yelled, while Dabi just punched Izuku in the face and ran after Teiko. Bakugou, Todoroki and Uraraka ran up to them, but Toga paid them no heed, grabbing Izuku by the collar. "FIRST SHE HAS TO DEAL WITH THE CUFFS WHICH ALREADY BRINGS UP HER SHITTY PAST, BUT SHE WAS SMART ENOUGH TO LET HERSELF BE DISTRACTED BY CLASS, BUT TO BE ATTACKED? HELLOOOOO DOESN'T THAT REMIND YOU OF HER TORTURE SHE WENT THROUGH?! THEN YOU BRING UP HER DAD THAT MADE HER GO THROUGH WITH IT AND-" She cut herself off when she noticed the three Yuuei students standing there shocked, while the rest of 1-A ran up to them. "We heard shouting! Is everything here okay?" Iida asked, running up to them. "Uh, fighting on campus is not allowed if not permitted by a teacher." He looked at the villains. "Yeah, we got it four eyes." Toga rolled her eyes and dropped Izuku, jogging towards the dorms after giving Izuku on last dirty look. "Aw man. I am so dead. I didn't mean to say that..." Izuku whined, sitting on the ground. "Why do you guys just look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked, looking at the three students who were there for most of it.

"Wha... What did Toga mean by, um, Teiko-chan's past?" Uraraka asked. "Teiko-chan?" Izuku furrowed his eyebrows "Why are you calling her that gravity girl?" "Um! When-when she was introduced... She-she told us to call her that!" Uraraka stuttered. "And, uh, my name is Uraraka Ochako..." "Oh.. hmmm... who can say? If ya wanna know, take the chance and ask Teiko about herself when Toga and Dabi ain't around. You got my permission if you want to know, because I want you guys to know how much heroes have failed those who really needed them." Izuku got up and sauntered towards the dorms, leaving the Class of 1-A behind.


	4. Bonding TIme?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorm and Bonding Time. The 4 teens are DEFS not planning anything, nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL so I haven’t updated in a long time wow. Lets hope this chapter isnt shitty af. Also a great reminder to actually make sure I press save before exiting out.... Thanks for reading guys!

Meanwhile while Toga was kicking Izuku’s ass: Teiko was walking briskly towards the dorms, wearing a blank expression. Dabi ran to catch up with her. He started walking with her, not saying a word, but only held her hand.

“.....Thanks....” Teiko muttered, coming to a stop.

“Don’t mind that idiot. He just spaced out.” Dabi reassured her.

“..heh... figured,” She grasped his hand tighter and turned to face him, “As much as I love him, he's still a spacey nerd. I'm fine now.” She smiled, and started walking up the steps to the dorm.

”... whatever...” Dabi shrugged, and followed. “Oi. Wait.” He paused, stepping into the dorms. “How the hell are we going to get our stuff?”

"Teiko!!!" Toga came running in just now, tackling Teiko into a hug. “Are you okay?!” She cried, clinging onto Teiko. Teiko laughed, and used her free hand to pet Toga’s head. “I swear that Deku is an idiot. But I stood up for you~. Can I get some reward?”

”Aha thanks. And sure, you can have some blood later.” Teiko chuckled, still petting Toga’s head. 

“Really?! Wow, you are like, the best! But~. What’s this?” Toga smirked, pointing towards Dabi’s and Teiko’s hand that was still connected. “OH~~~” she lifted up their hands, “I now pronounce you man and wi-“

”I object!” Izuku busted in, separating the hands and pushing Toga away. “She’s mine!” He hugged her from behind, glaring at Toga and Dabi who were laughing. Teiko just chuckled, and they continued to go in the dorms.

”Oi genius. Call Kurogi and get him to bring our stuff.” Dabi huffed at Izuku, and sat down in the living room.

"I'm already texting Tomura" Izuku replied, pulling out his phone and sitting next to Dabi. The two girls joined them when Class 1-A rejoined them. They all looked at each other before Kirishima shrugged and strolled up to them. 

”What's up my dudes?” Kirishima asked, sitting down next to them.

”Who the fuck are you?” Dabi questioned, then interrupted him. “You know what? I don’t care. forget I asked.” Kirishima dropped his smile and shrugged, but still didn't bother moving away. Ashido and Kaminari joined him, for they didn't want him killed, followed by the rest of the class cause hey, we're all in this together. Izuku was just typing on his phone, leaning forward on Teiko who was leaning back into him. Toga was just humming away as she was sprawled on her floor, and Dabi was judging every single student and making smart-ass comments under his breath.

“OHHHHHHH” A voice was getting louder towards the dorms.

”what the actual fucking hell is that shit?” Izuku yawned, looking towards the door. “Oh shit its All Might.” The four villains jumped up and bolted towards the elevators, only to get caught by a faster All Might. He carried them to the living room where 1-A was still sitting and dumped them on the floor.

”ALLLLLL RIGHT STUDENTS! SINCE YOU 4 WILL BE JOINING THE REST OF 1-A AS OF TODAY, THE TEACHERS WILL BE TREATING YOU GUYS OUT TO DINNER SO YOU CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER! AHAHAHA” All Might exclaimed, clearly happy that there will be bonding.

"But, why tho?" Teiko questioned, "We can't even get settled in since we don't got our shit???"

"I have a solution that works out very well actually." Izuku offered, "We get Kurogiri to open a portal taking us back home to get it, then-"

"Then what? You guys never come back?" Todoroki but in.

"Uh, who the fuck invited you into our conversation?" Dabi shot at him, "And before you say anything of the like at me, we are talking about our shit so I'm very much involved, unlike your father in a decent parental role." Todoroki was about to shoot ice at him, before Aizawa held him back. Dabi just smirked and turned his back on him.

"Young Todoroki has a point. How can we be sure you are not setting up any traps?" All Might continued the conversation.

"WEll~" Toga said, "You can trust us since, you know, we had someone heal up mista tired over there's eyes" She pointed at Aizawa, and the class was confused.

"Uh, last time I checked," Kaminari interjected, "It was you guys who ruined it during the USJ attack."

"Uh, last time I checked, Teiko healed it, and we weren't even fucking there you dumbass portable charger. If you can even handle that you dunce." Dabi scoffed, and Teiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why is it necessary to bring that up?" She questioned.

"Because you did it out of the good of your heart!" Izuku covered for, elbowing her side. She yelped, and they started glaring at each other.

"Yeah, that's like, super suspicious." Ashido said, "Why can't you guys buy new stuff?"

"What, is your eyes black to distract from the dumbass things you say?" Dabi scoffed, ignoring her protests, "We don't have any money on us. It's with our stuff."

"We only had our outfits and weapons with us when we were caught." Toga sighed. "Oh, hey, you're pretty cute! Wanna be friends?!" Toga jumped towards Tsuyu, who slightly jumped. As Toga was bothering her, the other three villains decided on something else.

"Okay, okay, okay. Hear us out." Dabi relented, upset that he has to do this. 

"What if," Izuku continued on, "we get the portal to open in an abandoned warehouse near Tokyo where To-, I mean, Shigaraki and Kurogiri AND a Nomu will be waiting for us,"

"And Aizawa and Midnight accompanies us to the said warehouse and back." Teiko finished. "Deal?" 

"Ha. NO." Aizawa shot down that plan. "Tell them to bring it to Midoriya's house. Kurogiri and Shigaraki will be allowed there and there will not be any arrests as long as nothing fishy goes on." He negotiated. Toga rejoined them, and the 4 looked at each other and sighed. 

"Sadly, agreed" They said in unison. 

"Good. Here you guys go," Midnight clapped, and handed them some clothes. "Go get changed. Iida and Yaoyorozu will show you where the bathrooms are. We can get your stuff after dinner and shopping tonight." She pushed the four villains forwards into the dorms, where they were taken away to get changed.

"Hey Sensei, is it really true that your eyes are healed?" Hagakure asked. 

"Yeah. Now hurry and get ready the rest of you." Aizawa instructed, and the rest of the class was off.

"How can we be sure of the 4?" Snipe asked.

"We can't be on guard at all times." Aizawa said. "Me, Present Mic, and Midnight will go in our civilian forms. The rest of you follow us ready to intervene at any moment. The rest of the teachers nodded, and the three went to get ready.

~With the villains and two students~

"So!" Iida exclaimed, "The right wing for females and left wing for males. However, the first floor is common space and contains the dining area, baths, and laundry facilities as you could probably tell! And the bedrooms are on floors two, three, four, and five; every student gets their own private bedroom with each room having an AC unit, bathroom, refrigerator, and closet." He finished, before pushing the boys towards the boy's baths to get changed. "Now, I must go get ready." He hurried off. Momo sighed and showed the girls their baths. 

"Excuse him, he's usually like that." Momo apologize.

"Hey~. You're cute too! Wanna be friends?" Toga asked, getting closer to Momo.

"Uhm, sure?" Momo nervously said, taking a step back. "If you need anything, let me know. I'll go get ready now." She excused herself, and left them alone. Teiko dragged Toga in the baths to get changed.

Almost all of the class was in the living room within 10 minutes before they heard yelling.

"OH HELL TO THE NO! I AINT WEARING THIS SHIT!" (A female voice yelled)

"THEN WHAT? YOU GONNA WEAR YOUR BIRTHDAY SUIT!" (Unknown male voice replied.)

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO SEE THAT YOU DAMN PERVERT" (Same female)

"AT LEAST IM GONNA WEAR CLOTHES BITCH" (Same male)

The class sweat dropped, pretty much knowing by now who was fighting.

"OH THATS IT" A door was heard being slammed open before Teiko stormed out in her bra and spandex shorts. "WHERE IS THAT FUCKER?" She screamed.

 "RIGHT HERE YOU BITCH" Dabi yelled back, throwing a chair at her. Izuku and Toga restrained them, while Momo went up to Teiko.

"Um, how about I make you some clothes?" She offered, when Teiko somewhat calmed down.

"Ugh, whatever." Teiko grumbled, and followed Momo back to the baths.

"Hey, Toga," Jiro asked, "What was her deal?"

"Oh, it was a frill pink dress, like .this one" Toga twirled, showing off her new blue dress. It was pretty, but it seemed very misleading on Toga, for it gave her a pure, innocent look, with a matching coat

"Oh man," Izuku laughed, "I would've given anything to see her in a dress"

"Yeah no kidding," Dabi laughed, "Probably would've given me a heart attack." The boys were wearing jeans, black t-shirts, and a blue jacket.

"Is it rare for her to wear dress?" Uraraka questioned them.

"Oh hun," Teiko answered, appearing with Momo, "I barely wear skirts." She was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue halter top, and an oversized black jacket. The rest of the class joined them, and Mineta was crying that he missed seeing Teiko in her undergarments, and so they were off to dinner. 

The villains were forced to separate into different groups by pulling sticks to determine seating:

Group 1 with Midnight: Dabi and Teiko were together with Momo, Shoji, Sato, Sero, Ojiro, and Koda 

Group 2 with Present Mic: Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, Jiro, and Mineta

Group 3 Aizawa: Toga, Tsuyu, Hagakure, Aoyama, Kaminari, Ashido, and Tokoyami 

The groups sat down together near each other, but still in the respective groups.

Needless to say, group one was hella chill, group two had no chill whatsoever, and group three was way to excited.

"Rip Present Mic. I can't believe Deku hasn't talked someone' ear off" Dabi said, pointing towards Izuku who was muttering a whole bunch of stuff and writing it down on his phone. "Well, that's our nerd for ya."

"Yeah, well," Teiko pointed towards Toga who was jumping around her group, "Better than that" Dabi laughed and agreed

"Hey, kiddos," Midnight asked them, trying to start a conversation "What do you guys like to do?" She prayed for a normal answer.

"Besides working, I like to read, play video games, and bake." Teiko answered, and Sato's face lit up.

"Hey, I like to bake too! You can come over if you want to bake together some time!" He smiled.

"You can also come by my room for books or if you just want to hang out." Momo said.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Teiko smiled back.

"I don't really care about that stuff. I usually hang out with one of these weirdos and do whatever." Dabi replied, not giving much thought.

"Well," Sero asked, "Wanna try out some new things? I got some new games." He offered.

"Or you can spar with us" Ojiro added, while Koda just nodded with Ojiro. The group began a light conversation, minus Dabi who just said some insults here and there.

~With group 2~

Bakugou was getting more and more annoyed with Izuku who kept muttering and writing down the new information he got on quirks from his group. Todoroki was very awkward since he was sitting in between Izuku and Bakugou, while Present Mic was just too hyper. Mineta kept trying to get close to the girls who kept hitting him, and Iida kept spouting about manners.

"SHUT IT ALREADY DEKU!" Bakugou exploded.

"Fucking make me asshole" Izuku flipped him.

"NOW NOW KIDDIES EAT YOUR FOOD" Present Mic said, pushing Bakugou away. 

"Anyways, MIdoriya-san," Iida said, "What do you like to do?"

"Kill" Izuku replied, making the table silent and an awkward silence fall over them.

"Uhm, well,: Uraraka said, trying to lift the mood, "W-what else?"

"Study quirks" Izuku blatantly said."Also, grape head," He looked towards MIneta, "I believe the girls already said to stop. Ever heard the saying 'No means No' asshat." He glared at Mineta.

"Psh, Watchu going to do about it?" Mineta shot back, "I bet you're all talk anyways. And If she breathes she a thot" He shrugged, and the whole group starting to pray for him.

Izuku smiled, and yelled, "ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS" before throwing him up into the ceiling, and then kicking him across the restaurant and out the window. Present Mic starting panicking and Iida had to stop a fight between Bakugou and Izuku while Mineta was being retrieved.

~ With group 3~

"Hey Hey let's be friends!" Toga bounced between everyone, including Aizawa. "My favorite things are blood, Izuku sometimes, Teiko, and knifes! I like to murder and hang out with Teiko! Let's hang out~"

The rest of the group sighed, and just went along with it. Toga, Hagakure, Kaminari, and Ashido did most of the talking, while Tsuyu would comment every other topic snd Tokoyami and Aizawa stayed silent. 

After dinner was over, groups 2 and 3 were pretty tired.

"Psh, having fun fighting over there Deku!" Dabi teased, earning a middle finger and some slurs from Izuku.

"Now, we go shopping!" Midnight exclaimed, and pulled out new sticks. "New Groups!" The students groaned, not sure if they want to participate. But before they could begin, an explosion went off nearby.

"Oh~ pretty fireworks!" Toga laughed, and the teachers who were shadowing reappeared. 

"There are reports of villains and Nomus all throughout the city" Snipe said, "We need to get the students out of here fa-"

"HOLY FUCK GET THIS SHIT OFF ME" Teiko interrupted, and when they looked at her, it was like slime crawling up her. The slime shot out towards Momo next, but Izuku pushed her out of the way to get hit instead. He fell to the ground where the slime was already spreading all over him. The slime also captured Dabi, Toga, Uraraka, Ojiro, Tsuyu and Kaminari.

"Everyone follow Midnight, Nezu, And Vlad King now!" Aizawa shouted. "Thirteen, can you save them?" 

"Working on it!" Thirteen responded, and starting to suck up the slime. By then, it had completely covered Teiko, Izuku, Dabi and Toga, leaving them barely conscious by the time Thirteen got all the slime off. 

"... I hate this" Izuku grumbled, grabbing Teiko and staggering to Thirteen. The rest of them was ordered to leave with one of Ectoplasm's clones while more heroes showed up.

They were able to get a block or two away before a Nomu and villain appeared in their path.

"Aw lookie here. It's the traitors." The villain spat, looking towards the four villains.

"Aw, lookie here. Its an Useless good for nothing." Dabi mocked back, pissing the villain off. He ordered NOmu to go after the four, while the villain went after the students.

"Dark arms!" Teiko yelled, and arms of darkness came and held the Nomu down. 

"Wind Cyclone!" Izuku whispered, before setting it loose on the villain. "Go! We got this! You're just going to get in the way!"

The clone took the students and ran off, while Dabi set the path on fire to block the villain.

"Alright random dude," Toga said, skipping up to him, "What's going on?"

"Like hell I'll tell you" the villain shot back, so the 4 teens looked at each, shrugged, and Teiko handed Toga a knife she snuck with her. Toga squealed and the villain tried to get up, but Toga was quicker. She began to stab him, getting blood everywhere. She then began to drink whatever blood was left, transforming into him.

"Nomu!" Toga commanded, "Stop trying to kill and take us to your leader!" 

The Nomu stopped resisting and Teiko let it go, and the 4 followed it to the center of chaos. There, there was 3 other Nomus and a group of villains surrounded by heroes. 

"Hey Nomu join the fight" Toga said, and the Nomu charged forward, letting the villains escape. 

Teiko casted a light booster, and they jumped up to the rooftops where Tomura was waiting. 

"About time you brats showed up." He said and Kurogiri appeared next to him. "What made you think that deal was worth it?" 

"All this to ask a question you could've texted?" Dabi asked, "So damn extra wow." Toga let her transformation go, as Tomura and Dabi was getting into an argument.   


"Anyways, Kurogiri," Izuku continued, "It was the best we could do." He looked down into the fight below. "This is just a distraction isn't it?"

"Very perceptive." Kurogiri answered. "It is. We are getting information from all the agencies in this area thanks to some moles. Sensei's plan" He explained. The plan was to stir up chaos and confusion, while they would get information on the heroes in that area. It just so happened that the 4 was in the same city as the attack. 

"Well, I wanna join." Teiko said, watching the fight. "I'm bored and I wanna do something."

"Be our guest." Kurogiri extended his mist hand down below, and Teiko smirked. She changed her appearance using both light and darkness to make her- blonde, taller, fatter, and even slightly different DNA. 

"See you later losers" She said, and jumped down. Kurogiri looked towards the other three and made a portal. "You three need to go back to school and keep us updated." Izuku agreed and dragged Dabi and Toga though it, ending up a couple blocks from school. Izuku saw the students who were previously with them, and ran up to them.

"Hey! Wait up!" He rejoined them, pretending to be tired. Toga and Dabi quickly got on, and gave themselves injuries when no one was looking to make it seem like they had a hard battle. 

"Midoriya!" Ashido exclaimed. "Where's Teiko?" 

"She said she'll catch up. The Nomu is holding her up." Izuku explained, and they continued towards the dorms. The clone left them after they arrived, and they went inside. The students went in their dorms, while the three stayed in the living room with Vlad King who was asking questions. All they could say was that Teiko would be there soon.

~With Teiko~

When she jumped down, she decided to pretend her quirk was Blue fire. She learned a couple of tricks for how to make the fire from her darkness from Izuku and Dabi helped her control it, sho she decided on that. She landed on a hero, smashing him on the ground. 

She noticed more heroes coming at her, so she decided to try her trick. "Blue Fire!" She lifted her right hand towards the group, and blue flames shot out, making the heroes retreat. "Sweet."

"Not so fast!" Endeavor shouted, coming up from behind her and throwing his flames at her

"Shit" Teiko said, turning around and blasted her flames at him. "Fight fire with fire" She shrugged, before retreating back behind the smoke they created. SHe continued to blast her flames at buildings, making them catch on fire and having the heroes turn their focus to rescue and letting the villains retreat. She retreated to a back alleyway, before returning back to herself, and running towards the Academy. She got to the dorms just before the rest of the teachers returned, and the 4 got scoldings for facing on the villain and Nomu head on. But they also got praise for returning and not engaging in the plot. They inwardly scoffed, but smiled on the outside, pretending and playing by the heroes expectations. The teachers decided to let the 4 retrieve their things tomorrow after school, and to let them sleep in the common room. When they left, the 4 looked at each other smirked.

"Aren't we good students?" Teiko scoffed, while heading towards the baths. "We might after all be on the path to heroes."

"Whatever..." Dabi sighed, "Anyways we need new clothes"

"Just ask the dudes here." Izuku shrugged and went up to ask Kirishima since he seemed like a decent person. Teiko called Momo who was glad to help. She also created extra blankets and pillows for the 4, since they were staying in the common room. After their baths, they got settled in for the night. 


	5. Friends or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A has a group chat, the 4 villains are dorks, and Inko comes back to the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO ANYONE WANNA HELP ME WITH THIS CAUSE I LOST TRACK OF WHERE THIS WAS GOING AHA, also thanks for still reading this you guys are amazing  
> Also here’s the usernames (Sorry If these are in other works I honestly didn’t know just let me know if I took anyone’s and I’ll change them)  
> Bakugou- Explode-so  
> Momo- God is a girl  
> Kirishima- Hard 24/7  
> Uraraka- LeviOOsa  
> Ashido- Tripping on Acid  
> Denki- Pika-Pi  
> Jiro- Blast it  
> Strict Sonic- Iida  
> Aoyama- French Sparkle  
> Tsuyu- Leap Frog  
> Oijiro- Tail Furry  
> Koda- Snow White  
> Sato- Sugar dealer  
> Shoji- Handsy Mansy  
> Sero- Plain Jane  
> Tokoyami- Emu (author: like emo get it lol I amuse myself)  
> Todorok- Icy Zuko  
> Toru- I’m Canada! (Author: Rip Canada in hetalia)  
> Mineta- Lemme Touch  
> Izuku- Over-ASS-chiever  
> Teiko- Wifey for Lifey  
> Toga- Blood isn’t the only thing I Succ  
> Dabi- Burn Out

Well, the villains DID go to sleep, just a lot later from everyone else. They started a movie marathon, to which they blasted the volume and annoyed their upstairs neighbors.

Group: **Eraser’s Problematic Kids**

**Explode-so:** ~~~~OK WHO TF IS BLASTING A MOVIE RN

**Explode-so:** CAUSE I STG I WILL KILL YOU

**God is a Girl:** I think it’s the 4....

**Explode-so:** GREAT NOW I HAVE A REASON TO KICK THEIR ASSES

**Hard 24/7:** Bakugou, pls

**LeviOOsa:** Momo can you pls ask them

**God is a Girl:** Why me?

**Tripping on Acid:** BC u seem to get along with the dark girl

**God is a Girl:** Teiko?

**Pika-Pi:** Yeah. She’s like the only approachable one

**God is a Girl:** Speaking of her, she looked rlly cute in the dress she originally had.

**LeviOOsa** : What?! Did you take a picture?! 

**Blast it:** Yeah pls tell me you got a pic

**God is a Girl:** Sorry, but I didn’t. Also I’m heading down now.

**Strict Sonic:** Yes! Please tell them to go to bed!

**Blast It:** I’m coming too 

**Tripping on Acid:** I’ll pray for you guys

**Pika-Pi:** GL fam

 Momo sighed as she put away her phone. She waited for Jiro at the elevators while trying to think of a way to convince the 4 new students to go to sleep. Jiro came up to her while she was thinking.

”Momo? What’s wrong?” Jiro asked, pushing the button.

”Just trying to think of a way to convince the 4 new students..” Momo sighed again and got in the elevator. “You know, Teiko isn’t that bad. She seems pretty decent.”

”Oh? Also, how did you see her in a dress?” Jiro raised her eyebrow, “Wasn’t she like super against it?”

”Pfft... She actually wanted to try it on, but was embrassed.” Momo laughed, “She also wasn’t that comfortable with it being fully pink, so in the future I think I can get her into another dress.”

The elevator reached the bottom floor, where the two girls could hear it was Mulan playing, and the song just happened to be “Be A Man”

”HOOOO THIS SONG IS MY SHIT STEP BACK GUYS” They heard Dabi or Izuku yell. The two girls walked in on Izuku belting out the song backed by the other three, dancing and doing some of the moves along with the movie. Jiro took out her phone and starting recording, and the two girls were just standing behind the couches. After the song the 4 teens looked at the girls.

”Uh, can we help you?” Dabi asked, raising his eyebrow.

”Yes, actually.” Momo replied, trying to be brave, “We were wondering if you guys could turn down the volume, since many of us above are trying to sleep.” She prayed they wouldn’t fight back, and Jiro squeezed her hand.

”Whatever lame-os” Dabi shrugged and turned down the volume. He returned to watching with Toga, while Izuku went to get more food. Momo and Jiro was shocked, and slowly thanked them and walked back to the elevators where Teiko approached them.

”Do you guys want dirt on them?” She whispered, “Cause High School Musical is up next and let me tell you, Dabi can fucking sing.”

”Woah, what” Jiro asked, “HE can sing?”

”Yeah. It’s sooo weird. He can do the dances too.”

”Well, if we can get a video, but we should really sleep” Momo said, “As should you guys as we get up early for school.”

”Eh, we can manage,” Teiko shrugged. The elevator arrived, and Teiko turned to leave.

”Oh, wait!” Momo exclaimed, making Teiko turn back, “Can I get your number to add to our group chat?”

”Momo no!” Jiro whispered, trying to get her to stop. But Teiko heard, and decided to fuck with them even more so.

”Sure!” She brightly smiled, “I would love too!” Her smile threw the other two off guard and she gave her number before walking back to the movie.

”Momo why” Jiro sulked, “You do realize we were bitching about them earlier in the chat right?”

”Yes, but,” Momo fidgeted with her fingers, “I honestly think we should try befriending them...” Jiro sighed and shrugged, before they exited the elevator. She turned and went to her dorm while saying bye to Momo. Momo took out her phone and added the number to the chat

**Aizawa’s Problematic Kids**

**God is a Girl added Wifey for Lifey**

**God is a Girl:** So they turned down the volume and this is Teiko!

**Explode-so:** Why tf is she here

**Strict Sonic:** Oh! Good thinking Yaoyorozu! Now she can add the others and the whole class will be here!

**Wifey for Lifey:** LMAO THESE USERNAMES ARE KILLING ME

**Explode-so:** Better then yours 

**Wifey for Lifey:** excuse u but I’m literally goals and anyways 

**Wifey for Lifey added Blood isn’t the only thing I Succ, Burn Out, and Over-ASS-chiever**

**Wifey for Lifey:** Now I have my squad

**Burn Out:** wtf

**Burn Out:** why

**Blood isn’t the only thing I Succ:** OHHH A CHAT

**Explode-so** : Wtf is that username

**Burn Out:** Its better then urs BAKA-gou 

**Over-ASS-chiever:** Oof someone call Icy Hot to give him ice for that burn

**Explode-so:** Fuck off Deku

**Over-ASS-chiever:** Make me BAKA-gou 

**Explode-so:** I would but I’m just gonna save it for tomorrow’s lesson 

**Burn Out:** Whatever loser 

**Hard 24/7:** Your guys’ usernames are hella lit

**Pika-Pi:** Yeah but, did someone hear a explosion?

**Blast it:** Probs Bakugou

**LeviOOsa:** Um... Thanks for turning it down guys

**Burn Out:**   Whatever 

**Blast it:** ANyways, Teiko, I want the video 

**Wifey for Lifey:** Get it ur self lol I’m gonna join in on it

**God is a Girl:** Kyoka no

**Blast it:** ...

**Blast it:**

**Blast it:** Kyoka yes. I’m coming back down make room for me on the couch guys

**Hard 24/7:** What

**Pika-Pi:** Jiro wtf. What video

**Wifey for Lifey:** Lmao u gon be stuck down here, anyways I’m going back to watching see u losers later

Momo sighed and turned off her phone to avoid being woken up. She decided to just go to bed already, and Jiro was on her back down stairs.

Teiko chuckled, “This will make our plan so much easier”

”I sure fuckin hope so. Anyways, Mulan” Dabi grunted, and skipped part of the movie to the palace fight. He was leaning on Teiko’s right side, while Toga was on her left, and Izuku was behind her on the couch. Jiro joined them, bringing her phone and more food. The 4 students looked at each and shrugged, and welcomed her to their marathon. Just as Teiko said, High School Musical was next, and Jiro couldn’t stop laughing. All four of them knew the whole movie by heart, and she got great videos of them. She fell asleep after, and the other 4 continued with movies. The 4 fell asleep an hour before they were supposed to wake up.

The rest of the students got ready at 6:30 AM, and went downstairs at 7 to see the 5 movie-watchers basically dead in the living room. Momo sighed as she saw Jiro asleep on the couch leaning on Izuku, but was still relieved to find that she didn’t die. Momo went to wake them up.

”C’mon guys,” She nudged them, “It’s 7 already”  
”Fuck off” Dabi mumbled, “We went to bed like an hour ago” He curled into Teiko.

Momo sighed, before remembering, “Today is fighting training today”

Izuku woke up and woke them all up, “TIME TO GET UP WE GET TO FIGHT” 

“Calm your ass” Toga grumbled, clearly not having any excitement. Teiko yawned, and stretched her arms

”You can get blood” Teiko stated, before Toga’s eyes glimmered. The 5 started to get ready, while Teiko started something on the stove. 

“Yooo is Bakugou cooking?” Kirishima popped in, smelling the food.

”Wait that idiot can cook?” Dabi asked, so ming back with the other 3 in their uniforms. Well, most of the uniforms. It was pretty disheveled, with Dabi and Izuku missing their ties and coats, while Toga and Teiko already had holes in their leggings and the ties were pretty bad. Iida tried to scold them, but they brushed him off.

“Yeah bro!” Kaminari chimed in, “He’s like our top  chef!”

”Well sorry to disappoint,” Teiko said, walking to the stove, “But I’m cooking.”

She cracked eggs in a separate bowl and starting to beat them, while mixing the variety of meat and vegetables in a pan on the stove. She poured the eggs in the pan and added cheese, before mixing it up. She let it simmer while she got 4 plates and dumped the food on them, before passing it to Toga, Izuku, and Dabi. She set the 4th plate aside for herself before looking at the rest of the class that wandered there due to the smell of food. 

“I’m guessing you guys want some?” She sighed, before hearing basically everyone say yes. She got out more food and another pan before she started cooking again. She made the same thing for everyone, before finally getting to eat. By the time she was done, it was almost time for Class. The class bolted towards the school, while Momo was dragging Teiko and Toga and Iida was dragging Dabi and Izuku. Lets just say they barely made it in time before Aizawa showed up. He took role and explained the first lesson.

”Today’s first lesson is something different. Today, we are going to have you guys fight Midoriya, Dabi, Toga, and Teiko.”


	6. Fighting Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for class 1-A to go against the villains. Will they even make it out alive is the real question. Some shit is going down and it's going to be in two parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I enjoy reading your comments down below and sorry its taking me forever to update! Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations

The whole class was shocked. They had to fight the four villains?!

”I object!” Momo said, raising her hand, “We have 19 people, and they just have 4. How is that fair-”

”DEAL!” Izuku interrupted. 

“Don’t look down on us. It’s all of you that is at a disadvantage” Dabi smirked and threw a paper ball at Toga.

Toga giggled, “We took down pros and full on businesses, and that’s when we were just having fun.” She made the paper ball into an airplane and threw it at Teiko.

”But now we want to go all out because guess what?” Teiko smiled and caught the plane, “We don’t want to be here.”

The whole class got into an argument and Aizawa had to calm them down.

”Settle Down!” He yelled, and the whole class became quiet. “Some teachers and third years will be on stand by if things get out of hand. Which means that you 4,” He glared at the villains, “Will be watched carefully and no killing is allowed.”

”Perfectly fine by us,” Deku smiled, “As long as we get our outfits back in working condition because I know that the rest of our _dear_  class will have theirs, right?”

”Yes you guys will. But if we even _think_  that you guys will kill, we go in.” Aizawa glared at Izuku, knowing that something was off, but we just couldn’t figure it out.

”Understood, Eraser Head,” Izuku smiled broadly, taking the whole class off guard.

They went to go get changed, while the 4 went to get their outfits back. The class was silent when changing and went out to the training area. They were going to train in one of the city blocks, and they were talking about different strategies. Of Course, Bakugou just kept screaming about beating them to a pulp, but in the end teams were formed. 

Team A: Momo, Jiro, Sato, Mineta, and Koda

Team B: Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, and Denki

Team C: Tokoyami, Shoji, Toru, Todoroki, and Ojiro

Team D: Tsuyu, Mina, Aoyoma, Iida, and Uraraka

Team A would go after Toga, Team B after Deku, Team C after Teiko, and Team D after Dabi. When they got into their teams, the 4 villains came, followed by the top three 3-rd years and a handful of other teachers. But the class still felt fear. They felt the intense bloodlust, the killing intent, and with the outfits on, everyone felt fear. Izuku’s outfit had a slight modification. Instead of his jumpsuit, he was wearing black jeans, black shirt, and black shoes. He still had his warped rabbit mask, but he now had fangs in the mouth. Teiko’s outfit was pretty much the same, her chinese dress, flats, but her fox mask now looks like a japanese one, only covering her eyes and forehead. (Toga’s outfit is the one from from Training Arc and Dabi just wears the same fuckin thing).

”Shall we get started?” Teiko asked, and the four moved into the blocks. Aizawa started explaining the rules.

”The door will close for 5 minuets, leaving you four to get into your positions. Anything goes as long as no one dies. This is supposed to be a real situation hence the 4 new students with experience will play the villains. The doors will open with no warning. Timer starts now.” Aizawa glared at the 4 while the doors were closing, which Teiko and Toga met with twisted smiles. Then Aizawa turned to 1-A. “These three 3-rd years are at the top of their year, known as the big three. Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado, and Tamaki Amajiki.” The three bowed and greeted the class. “The teachers will be Snipe, Present Mic, Recovery Girl on standby, myself, and All Might.” The doors began to open slowly, and Aizawa wished his class good luck. 

“Will they really be alright?” Recovery Girl asked.

”Knowing what they’re up against...” Snipe trailed off, and looked towards the teams rushing in.

* * *

 

”Stay Together! Until they show themselves!” Mono yelled, running ahead of the group.

”Watch Out!” Jiro yelled, but it was too late. Momo was swallowed by darkness, as well as Bakugou and Todoroki.

Laughing filled the air, putting the rest of the class on edge. Toga jumped out behind the class and was able to cut Tsuyu and Uraraka before running off around another corner. 

“Tch. The Rest of Team A Follow me!” Jiro yelled, and began running after Toga when the rest got to the front. “You guys stay together!”

The rest of the class kept pushing forward, trying to gain leads on where the three students went. But before they could move forward, they were met with burning flames. Dabi sent them towards the group before running into a building. 

“Dammit!” Kirishima yelled, taking most of the flames with his quirk, “Team D-“

”Already on it!” Uraraka intervenned, and her team followed him in the building. 

The last two teams decided on turning right, where Team C was swept away by darkness, leaving Team B there alone. Or so they thought.

* * *

 

-With Team A-

Jiro wasn’t sure what happened to Momo, but they had to keep with the plan. She used her quirk to send sound waves to throw Toga off balance, but Toga easily dodged it. She jumped onto the side of the building and threw knives at the team. Jiro used the sound waves again to give them time to dodge the knives. Mineta began throwing his little balls(?), while Sato tried to confront her. Koda was trying to talk to the insects to help him, but before he could give the command, Sato crashed into him bleeding like crazy.

Toga laughed, and twirled around a knife that was covered in blood. “More, more! Become friends with me and bleed more!” She lashed at Mineta who wasn’t able to dodge quick enough and was slashed diagonally acrossed his face. He fell down yelling in pain, while Jiro tried to help Sato and Koda. She was scared, and she didn’t notice Toga coming behind her to stab her in the back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it didn’t happen. 

 _KASCHINK_  

She opened her eyes and saw the knife flying out of Toga’s hand. Toga was surprised, and jumped back as more bullets came at her. “Snipe!” 

“Get the injured to Recovery Girl!” Snipe said, still trying to hit Toga.

”Gotta be faster than that, Cowboy!” Toga laughed, dodging each bullet with ease. “Hey, hey! Don’t leave!” She leaped at Jiro and threw a knife at her, hitting Jiro in the shoulder before running off. Jiro yelled in pain, falling to her knees. Snipe already picked up Sato and Mineta, and woke Koda back up who helped carried Jiro back to Recovery Girl.

”I SAID DON’T LEAVE!” Toga shouted and snuck up behind Snipe and got him in legs, before getting Koda in his arms. She laughed maniacally, before turning around to leave them to die. “Now you can’t leave me...” was the last thing she said before going deeper into the city. As they were dying, Snipe tried to call for help, but the receiver was too far. He looked at the students and mentally apologized, for he couldn’t save them. But then light filled his vision, and his pain and wounds were gone. Standing near Jiro and helping her up was Teiko. Snipe took aim at her out of reflex, but then Jiro jumped in front to block Teiko.

”Wait!” She yelled, “Teiko was the one who saved us!” Snipe didn’t back down. “She already apologized, she just wants to help!” 

“Why should I belive her?” Snipe asked, still not putting down his guns.

”Because,” Teiko started, looking at Snipe dead int he eyes, “Isn’t that what heroes do?” Snipe stepped back. “... I...” Teiko continued, “I want to try and become a hero... I wanted to be one as a child, but I wasn’t saved... But if I can stop what happened to me to another child then... I want to try” Teiko disappeared behind darkness, leaving Team A and Snipe alone. 

“Team A, you are out of the practice because I came, so please accompany me to Recovery Girl.” Snipe said after a couple minuets of silence. He picked up Sato and Mineta and led Jiro and Koda to Recovery Girl. When they were almost there, Teiko reappeared at the spot where she healed them, and reported to Izuku.

”Part 1 of 4, success”

* * *

 

-With Team D-

The team was advancing with caution in the building, and went up to the third floor. Dabi was still nowhere to be seen, so they went to the center of the room.

“I knew you guys were idiots, but damn” Dabi said, coming out behind them, blocking the doorway. “I can’t belive you guys _actually_  followed me in here, what dumbasses.” He started his fire, and explosions went off above them. “Good Luck trying to get out” He left, and trapped them in a fiery circle. 

“Everyone hold on to me!” Iida shouted, and Tsuyu grabbed onto him while using her tongue to hold Mina while uraraka made Aoyama float and hold onto him as she held onto Iida who used his Recipro Burst out of the window. The building came tumbling down, and they were out safely, but then flames came out behind them, and caught Aoyama on his legs. He cried out and Uraraka brought him in and carried him away.

“Damn can’t believe I missed that damn sparkle” Dabi grumbled.

”YOU CAN’T KILL US” Mina yelled, throwing acid at Dabi.

”Says who, pinky” Dabi burned away the acid and sent her flying into another building with a well placed kick. Iida came behind him and tried to kick Dabi’s Side, but was blocked by a wall of fire, which burnt away some of his gear. Tsuyu used her camouflage and tried to get Iida away, but she was thrown into him when she was caught by Dabi

“Iida-kun, Tsuyu-chan, move!” Uraraka yelled, and released all the rubble she built up to fall on Dabi, who merely laughed. He rose his hand burned it all away, and sent Iida flying toward Uraraka, and Tsuyu in the same direction as Mina. But before he could fry them, he was punched by a tentacle and sent flying by sound waves. Amajiki, and Present Mic arrived, with Amajiki carrying an unconscious Mina and Tsuyu. Present Mic shouted again while Amajiki went to help the other three students.

“Amajiki-kun!” Uraraka sobbed, “Aoyama, he..” She looked at Aoyama who’s legs were badly burned and he was starting to lose color. 

“Don’t worry,” Amajiki said, “You,” he looked towards Iida, “take him and this one to Recovery Girl right away. Present Mic wont be able to hold Dabi off forever. While you take her and take another route to Recovery Girl.” He handed Mina to her and Tsuyu to Iida. He rejoined the fight where Prensent Mic kept fending off the flames. Amajiki transformed his arms into tentacles and began throwing rubble Dabi. 

“Is this the best you got?” Dabi yawned, and sent out a massive flame wave, burning everything up to Present Mic who barely stopped it to ash. “Oh, and you might want to warn your little runaways about the explosives-“ 

“AHHHHHHH” Uraraka screamed, as an explosive went off right in front of her and sent her and Mina flying. Another explosive went off, and the rest of Team D was out. 

“What have you done?” Present Mic yelled, sending off another wave.

”Easy There Tiger, or your precious Todoroki Shoto will fall.” Dabi stretched and pointed up above him where an unconscious,  beaten up Todoroki was hanging off the side of a building. "Interesting guy. He didn't use his flames on me. And he was so easy to break." 

Present Mic screamed again, while Amajiki tried to retrieve Todoroki. 

"Aw come now little furry," Dabi released his flames and burned Amajiki's arms, "Don't ruin my fun"

Present Mic got close enough and tried to punch Dabi, but it was only a flame clone. 

"No wonder the class is full of idiots, the teachers are dumbasses as well!" Dabi laughed and burned all three of them in a single shot, and walked to the center of the city.

But the three of them weren't burned. Light surrounded them and healed any wounds that was caused from the fight, and the fire disappeared. When Amajiki and Present Mic got their bearings back, they saw Teiko and the rest of Team D at her feet. Amajiki was ready to trap her.

"Wait!" Teiko yelled, putting her arms up in defense, "If you use your quirk, then mine will get cancelled out! You aren't fully healed yet!" Amajiki stopped in surprise, and released his transformation. Teiko slowly walked up to him and put her hands on his arms. Light circled around again, slowly healing the burns. "Dabi's fire is quite powerful, so please wait a bit before using your quirk." She sighed, and bowed to them, before vanishing in  cloud of darkness. Present Mic was able to carry Tsuyu, Mina, Uraraka and Aoyama, while Amajiki carried Todoroki and Iida to Recovery Girl. Teiko appeared near the fallen building, and reported- 

"Part 2 of 4, success"


	7. Fighting Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the fights against Teiko and Izuku! And what are the villains planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously hope the fight scenes are okay guys... I'm not very good at writing them... Oh and all these fights against the teams are happening around the same time just in case you guys are confused.  
> Thanks for reading, kudos, and comments! Hope you enjoy!

-Team C- 

The team was swept away and reappeared in an empty ballroom, where Momo was tied up and unconscious.

"Momo-chan!" Toru shouted and tried running to her.

"Wait!" Ojiro yelled, and held her back with his tail. "It might be a trap!"

"Dark shadow can get her, don't worry." Tokoyami said, and released Dark Shadow. It approached Momo slowly, and was able to bring her back to the group. Shoji used his quirk to create more ears, but he heard nothing. 

"We need to find a way out, immediately" He said, picking up Momo, "I can't hear anything"

"Because you are in my space now." Teiko replied, "So good luck trying to escape me." The group turned around, and there she was, sitting on a table. Ojiro looked at Toru who hid behind Shoji, and took off anything that made her visible. 

"Are you that scared that you need to bring us in here?" Tokoyami asked, trying to buy time.

"No. It was just easier this way." She sighed, and made a circle with darkness, "But since you guys don't seem to like it here, let's go back to the city." And they were transported on top of a roof, about 50 floors above the ground. "Now we're back!" She smiled. Toru snuck up on the right side, while Ojiro ran up on the left. "Now, now," Teiko said calmly, and caught Toru by her throat with her right hand, and sent Ojiro towards the end of the roof with a kick to his side. Dark shadow caught Ojiro in time, but had to quickly retreat due to the harsh sunlight. Toru was being strangled, making choking noises as she was being dangled off the ledge. 

"Question 1," Teiko smiled, still dangling Toru's body, "What is the first thing to do in this situation?"

"RESCUE HER" Ojiro lept at Teiko again, who sighed and just stepped to the side and kicked Ojiro off the roof, and then threw Toru after him.

"Well, sort of. Have an actual plan was the correct answer. Now you cause your team 2 deaths, leaving them to fend for themselves." Teiko shrugged. "Question 2, what would you do now?"

"Make a plan and quickly execute it" Shoji replied, getting  smile from Teiko.

"Ding Ding!" She said, but the smile turned dark, "But can you execute your plan in time?" She sent Darkness at Tokoyami and surrounded Shoji with pointed ends of her dark arms. "Seems like the answer was no. Question 3, Shoji," Teiko walked up to him and cupped Momo's face, who was still in Shoji's arms. "Isn't this girl just dead weight by now? You could've saved your team if you just left her. Now two deaths are on you." Shoji grabbed Momo away from Teiko.

"Never." He glared at her, "She isn't dead weight, she's still my friend!"

Teiko scoffed and pointed towards her ball of darkness that surrounded Tokoyami, "What about him? You know very well what happens to him like this, and yet here you are, holding a soon-to-be dead girl's body. Shoji gulped, and raced towards the ball, using his extra arms to try and free Tokoyami. Teiko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"You really ain't getting it are you?" She asked, and Shoji made an extra mouth.

"Get what?"

"This is a training thing, quit acting like it's the end of the world, right Sensei? Hado?" Teiko replied, dodging the attacks of the newly arrived back up.

"If this is training, then what the hell are you doing?" Aizawa yelled, and disabled her darkness around Tokoyami, who was unconscious. 

"Oh Shit" Teiko said, and dived off the roof where Ojiro and Toru had fallen. Hado quickly followed her, but was surprised to see the two unconscious students in her arms. "Dammit Sensei you almost made them fall!" Teiko whined. Shoji, Aizawa, and Hado was taken off-guard. Teiko grumbled and threw the two students at Hado. "Here it's your turn, bye" And Teiko disappeared.

"Uh Sensei, what just happened?" Hado asked, carrying the two towards Aizawa.

"I don't know, lets just pull them out and see if any other teams needs help." Aizawa replied, and led them to Recovery Girl. Teiko was walking towards the center and reported 

"Part 3 of 4, success"

* * *

 

-Team B-

"Dammit, where'd they go?" Kirishima yelled, looking around for the  others that were swept away.

"It's no good bro! We gotta get moving!" Denki said, moving towards the others, "We still need to find Bakugou and the others!" 

"He's right," Sero said, "I'll get us up high so just-"

"I think you guys can just stay here." Izuku interrupted, sitting on top of a nearby lamppost. "It'll be easier for us."

"Uh, who's us?" Denki asked, before he was blasted away from an explosion. 

"Holy shit..." Sero whispered, and Kirishima just stood there. The person who just attacked Denki was Bakugou. He turned slowly towards the two, eyes pitch black.

"Ta-da!" Izuku smiled and jumped down, joining Bakugou's side. "Heard you guys were looking for him, so here he is!"

"Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled, "It's us! Y'know, Kirishima and Sero! Your buddies!" 

Bakugou lept at them, and Sero pulled Kirishima towards him and away from Bakugou. 

"I think we need to take him down!" Sero yelled, confinning Bakugou in tape, while Kirishima knocked him out. Denki came running up, face bloody and burned. 

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be able to fight long" He struggled, and faced Izuku.

"Then Let's give it all we got!" Kirishima yelled, and the three charged Izuku. 

Izuku dashed towards them, and kicked Denki into Sero, then made a whirlwind around Kirishima. He rushed and grabbed Denki by his head and shoved it into the cement, and followed that by grabbing Sero by the arm and tossing him into the whirlwind. He jumped in afterward, and punched Kirishima.

"Dammit! You bastard! You aren't being manly by doing this!" Kirishima yelled, unaware of the tragic fates his teammates met. 

"Oh, but I am." Izuku said, and the whirlwind died down, letting Sero's body fall right in front of him. "What's more manly than winning?" 

Izuku trapped Kirishima in a water bubble, drowning him before light broke apart the bubble, letting Kirishima see Teiko confront Izuku before he blacked out.

"And Part 4, success" She said, handing Izuku the paper airplane that Toga threw at her. Izuku unfolded it, and there it was, their plan. He burned it, and headed towards Bakugou. "I still don't know why I'm doing this Izuku" Teiko complained. "I wanted to fight like you guys, why do I have to be the first turned?" 

"Because it's just easier this way. Anyways, wake up Bakugou before you go, that way we can lure All Might and Mirio here." Izuku stated, ripping the tape of Bakugou. 

Teiko just 'hmpfed' and disappeared, and Bakugou awoke later. He saw his team members scattered around him, with no wounds at all.

"You..." He growled at Izuku, "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE?!" He launched himself at Izuku who merely side stepped away.

"Why nothing!" Izuku exclaimed. " _You did this, Kacchan"_ Izuku narrowed his eyes and gestured towards the bodies on the floor. Bakugou launched himself again, but Izuku was quicker, catching bakugou by his wrist and sent him flying into a building, where he fired flames. He looked at Kirishima's body and shrugged, walking over to it.

"DON'T THINK THAT WILL KEEP ME DOWN, DEKU!" Bakugou yelled, firing himself at Izuku once more, but had to swerve last second because Kirishima stood up. Izuku laughed.

"Aw, Kacchan, you care for him" Izuku waved his hand, and Kirishima walked towards Bakugou.

"YOU BASTARD, LET HIM GO" 

"How about, this?" Izuku snapped his fingers and Kirishima disappeared. (I don't feel so good.... (sorry not sorry))

"KIRISHIMA!"

"Oh don't get your fragile ego in a twist, he's up there" Izuku huffed, and pointed up, "He's just going to do what you told me to do, when I actually looked up to you"

Bakugou paled, and fired himself towards the roof to try and catch Kirishima, who just stepped off the ledge. Bakugou was able to catch him, but he and Kirishima fell into another bubble. 

"Oh, Kacchan..." Izuku sighed, "Now you try to be a hero... Pity you die after you learned how to be a decent human being." Izuku stood up and started to walk away.

"DELAWARE SMASH!" 

Izuku widened his eyes and barely dodged the attack. All Might and Mirio arrived, and All Might had the two boys in his arms. 

"Young Midoriya, I think that this exercise is over. Please, come with us." All Might said, trying to reason with the boy.

"It's over, if you can catch me" Izuku replied, sending wind towards them. Mirio went under and around, and got a hit on Izuku, before grabbing the other two unconscious boys. 

"Okay, so a different quirk then I thought, but it still works." Izuku said, engulfing Mirio in a circle of fire. "Can't phase with others, right? But if you leave them, then I can burn them. Or All Might goes to help and I run away. What will it be?" 

All Might let out a mighty laugh, and Izuku rose an eyebrow. "Have no fear, for I am here!" All Might raced towards the circle and punched the flames away, but Izuku already headed towards the center. "I don't like what they are planning. Do you think you can take all of them?" Mirio nodded and ran off towards Recovery Girl with Team B. All Might headed into the center of the city, where Izuku was waiting. 

"Young Midoriya, please." All Might started, "It doesn't have-"

"To be this way." Izuku finished getting more and more irritated. He ripped off his mask and burned it. "IT HAS TO BE THIS WAY, BECAUSE THEY SAVED ME WHEN YOU KILLED ME!" He through wind, water, and fire at him. 

All Might jumped above it and landed on Izuku, who pushed him off and kicked him. They proceeded to get into a fist fight, with more and more hits damaging Izuku.

"Young Midoriya, Please!" All Might yelled, throwing Izuku into the ground, "Stop!" Izuku starting laughing, and started to drip away, revealing a laughing Toga.

"NO! Because I'm not him!" She laughed, and charged at him with a knife. All Might swore, dodging the hits. His time was almost up, and he still didn't know where the other three were. "Dabi. now!" Toga yelled, and jumped back, letting the flames encircle around All Might. He punched it away again, but he gained burns in the process. All Might sent the signal for help, and prayed it would come in time. All Might rushed the two villains, but he was kicked in his side where the injury was by Teiko and Izuku. He coughed up blood, but still stood back up anyway.

"Wow, to think that my Idol was you." Izuku spat, sending more attacks All Might's way with the other 3. "To think, that I  _adored_ you, looked up to you, wanted to be a hero like you!" All Might fell down and Izuku walked up to him and kicked him in his face. "But what was it that you told me?" He threw All Might to Dabi who kicked him into a building. "Oh Right! I." He threw All Might into the sky. "Can't." Followed him up, "Be." Punched him in his gut, "One." And pushed him own back into the cement where Izuku stood above him. Izuku spat on him and walked away.

"Young... Midoriya.." All Might groaned, and Izuku stopped in his tracks. "I was wrong. There wasn't a day when I regret what I said. I wished I gotten to you sooner, after you saved Bakugou... Before the Villains took you." All Might stood up and faced the villains. Izuku snapped. 

"Heh... what?" Izuku asked, and the wind began to swirl around him. "I JOINED the villains"

"No." All Might replied, walking towards him. Teiko and the others ran off already. "They tricked you."

"LIKE HELL THEY DID!" Izuku lost it. He charged All Might, "THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO THOUGHT I WASN'T USELESS!" 

Their fists met, sending a shockwave throughout the entire city. Teiko and the others yelped out, as they were thrown, and saw a building come toppling towards them. Before they could react however, they were pulled into safety and away from the building that crashed by Eraser Head, Hado, and Amajiki. The heroes questioned the villains, and only Teiko would answer.

Another shockwave was sent their way, and she held onto Amajiki. 

"It's Izuku! He actually snapped!" She said, following Eraser Head who held Toga and Dabi. She was still holding onto Amajiki for support, since shockwaves were becoming more frequent. Hado was trying to neutralize the waves as they tried to build distance. 

"What do you mean?" Hado grunted, neutralizing another wave.

"The only way to stop him is to knock him out, or wait until he's killed his opponent!" Teiko replied, before yelling as a shockwave wave threw her into the air. Amajiki caught her with a tentacle, and Hado apologized, but the shockwaves was increasing in power and frequency. 

"You're his girlfriend aren't you?" Aizawa said, looking at Teiko, "Can't you calm him down?"

Teiko slowly nodded, and let go of Amajiki. She turned around and ran off, before disappearing into darkness as another shockwave approached the heroes.

Izuku and All Might were going at it, with Izuku gaining more damage. He jumped away, and All Might pleaded with him once more.

"Young Midoriya, please stop this foolishness!" He yelled, "I can help you become the hero you wanted to be!"

"Go..... To... HELL!!" Izuku yelled, and started charging before he clutched his head. He started screaming in agony, but was silent after a few minutes. He was completely still, before disappearing and reappearing behind All Might, with a blank look in his eyes. And when he spoke, All Might Froze.

" _We meet again, All Might."_ Izuku's voice was distorted, but All Might could tell that One for All was the one really speaking. Izuku punched All Might and stood there. " _Don't tell me that you weakened so much that you can't even fight my student here."_

All Might swore, and straightened his back. "I didn't want to hurt him."

" _Always the Hero, I see. Well it's not time yet so I will bid you farewell_ " Izuku eyes and voice returned to normal. Teiko appeared behind him crying.

"I'm so sorry Izuku" She sobbed, and knocked him out. She held onto his body crying, surrounding them with light. All Might cautiously walked over, not knowing what this girl would do. He knelt down to her and reached out his hand. 

"I can carry young Midoriya," He reassured her, "That way you can walk." She slowly nodded and dried off her tears, letting All Might carry Izuku towards Recovery Girl. All Might looked down sadly at the boy. Scars covered him, clothes torn apart. All Might wished he would have gotten to him sooner, to tell him how wrong he was, how he saw how Izuku could be a hero, by giving him his quirk. Teiko said nothing, just walking next to him. 

"I know what you want to ask." She said suddenly, staring blankly ahead as the tent where Recovery Girl came into view. "I don't know the connection One for All has to Izuku. But if you want to continue living with everyone else here, don't bother Izuku. He hates you enough, don't make him loathe you." She took Izuku into her arms and ran towards Recovery Girl where Toga and Dabi were sitting, getting scolded. All Might went towards Eraser Head and Nezu to report his fight with Izuku and disappear, before his timer went off and he transformed back. Jiro was awake when she saw Teiko approach the tent with All Might and Izuku, and wanted to say thank you, but decided against it when Teiko rejoined the other villains. Basically everyone who saw Teiko doubted her being a villain, and wondered if she truly wanted to be a hero. Izuku slowly awoke, and was tackled by Teiko in a hug, while Toga messed with his hair and Dabi just had a hand on his shoulder. They all wondered the same thing.

Why did they become villains?

 


	8. Visiting Inko Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INKO FINALLY COMES BACK (even tho I said she would earlier oops) and so does Kurogiri and Shigaraki, so the teens can finally get their things. The students try befriending them once again, and Bakugou talks to Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first off I want to apologize for this delayed update because my laptop hasn’t been working. Secondly I want to thank you guys for the comments and kudos, and for reading this story. And last but not least, I realized that I’m switching between names A LOT, like first and last names, so I’m really sorry. I’ll try to better about it I swear. So, let’s get started!  
> Bakugou- Explode-so  
> Momo- God is a girl  
> Kirishima- Hard 24/7  
> Uraraka- LeviOOsa  
> Ashido- Tripping on Acid  
> Denki- Pika-Pi  
> Jiro- Blast it  
> Strict Sonic- Iida  
> Aoyama- French Sparkle  
> Tsuyu- Leap Frog  
> Oijiro- Tail Furry  
> Koda- Snow White  
> Sato- Sugar dealer  
> Shoji- Handsy Mansy  
> Sero- Plain Jane  
> Tokoyami- Emu (author: like emo get it lol I amuse myself)  
> Todorok- Icy Zuko  
> Toru- I’m Canada! (Author: Rip Canada in hetalia)  
> Mineta- Lemme Touch  
> Izuku- Over-ASS-chiever  
> Teiko- Wifey for Lifey  
> Toga- Blood isn’t the only thing I Succ  
> Dabi- Burn Out

* * *

Jiro remembered pain she felt when she was stabbed and bleeding to death. She remembered the fear and urgency she felt when she saw her teammates dying in front of her, when she saw Snipe go down. She hated herself for not being able to do more as her vision faded, and she remembered Teiko’s voice. Her kind and encouraging words as she was healing everyone, how it wasn’t Jiro’s fault, and Jiro defended her, learning that Teiko wants to try. Jiro decides to talk to Teiko later that day and apologize and try starting from the beginning on becoming friends. Jiro wasn’t the only student to think that. Majority of Class 1-A wanted to thank and apologize to Teiko, unaware of the fact that she was merely acting nice to gain their favor. The teachers were also unaware, they only knew what the 4 teens wanted them to know- Teiko wants to be a hero and the other 3 are still stubborn- and that pissed them off. Aizawa wanted to lock them up, but Nezu still believes they can change- just look at Teiko! Aizawa has to give in, and announces that Class 1-A will be excused from the rest of the school day to heal. He called aside the 4 teens.

“If you think that I will let you retrieve your items after this little stunt then you shits are wrong” Aizawa hissed.

“But why? We technically didn’t kill anyone.” Toga whined, pouting and hanging on Izuku.

“Only because Teiko saved them.” Aizawa snapped.

“Then Teiko should be allowed to go according to that.” Dabi pointed out, nudging Teiko forward.

“But she won’t go without you guys, now will she?” Aizawa sassily replied, the conversation only achieving that both parties are annoyed with the other.

“Why don’t we let them, Aizawa.” All Might reappeared, standing between the 4 and Aizawa.

“Stay out of this, All Shit” Izuku hissed, pushing All Might away, “You said we could get our shit after school today, and guess what? You just let class out for the rest of the day. It’s after school.” Izuku glared at Aizawa, neither backing down.

“If you go, then more teachers are allowed, and if we even think that something is up, there will be no mercy.” Nezu suddenly said, throwing everyone into shock. Aizawa tried to object, but Nezu silenced him. “Midnight and Present Mic will accompany Eraser Head and All Might, with Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady on standby near the house. Four students from your class as well, and these three 3rd years for added security.”

“We got no choice but to agree if we want to get our things back.” Teiko sighed and looked towards Izuku and tried to make out his emotions. His head was down, with his hair covering his eyes. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, “Agreed.” He murmured, and turned around, hair still covering his eyes. Teiko reached out and held onto his right hand, and they walked back to the dorms, followed by Dabi and Toga. All Might looked sadly at the group, while Aizawa just glared after them.

“Principal Nezu, why us?” Hado asked, “Like, we are still students.” She gestured at the Big Three.

“You three could help tremendously if things do go south.” Nezu simply said, and went back inside with Snipe, Present Mic, and Recovery Girl. All Might went back as well, to de transform and save energy for tonight. Aizawa beckoned the third years to follow him back to the dorms. He answered all of Hado’s questions, even the silly ones. When they arrived at the dorms, he called the four students he chose down. Bakugou, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro. They agreed, and got ready to go. When the 4 villains finally decided to move, they went to the front gates where everyone else was waiting.

“Remember you four, no funny business. We are going in separatecars. Toga and Dabi will be with Present Mic and Midnight, along with Bakugou, Todoroki, and Hado. Everyone else in the other car. Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady are already on their way to the house.” Aizawa explained, as the cars rolled up. The cars were heavy duty SUVS, and the group split into two. The 4 mainly kept to themselves, staying silent and on their phones. Yaoyorozu sighed and pulled up the group chat. She keeps it on silent, because some people just won’t shut up on it. She sees messages from the other students concerning their safety.

 

**Eraser‘s Problematic Kids**

**Hard 24/7:** Ok so after that mess of a training, is everyone like, actually OK?

 **LeviOOsa:** I think everyone has PTSD now...

 **Plain Jane:** I don’t blame us

 **Lemme Touch:**  We were all almost killed! How would we be okay?!

 **Leap Frog:** Considering we actually went against the League at USJ when we were basically new... Anyways how is everyone’s injuries?

 **French Sparkle:** My legs are much better now, thanks to the healing treatment.

 **Sugar Dealer:** My cut was healed very well, it won’t even scar.

 **Emu:** I feel bad, I didn’t sustain any life-threatening injuries. I just was trapped in a nightmare so I don’t know if that counts.

 **Snow White:** ( T_T)＼(^-^ )

 **Emu:** Thanks Koda.

  **Handsy Mansy:** Anyways, the four who went to retrieve the items, how are you guys?

 **God is a Girl:** Safe. The other 4 haven’t tried to do anything yet. 

 **Blast it:** They’re just on their phones.

 **Explode-so:** We’re just fine. Besides we can always put them down if needed. 

 **Icy Zuko:** I think you’re forgetting that they can kill us with ease even though there are other heroes here.

 **Tripping on Acid:** Yeah! Don’t take them lightly!

 **Pika-Pi:** They can pound you into the cement!

 **French Sparkle:** Or burn your legs off! 

 **Tail Furry:** Even Teiko can put up a fight just as much as the others.

 **I’m Canada:** She might even be more ruthless! She just tossed me off the side of a roof!

 **Burn Out:** You idiots do know that we are in the chat right?

 **Explode-so:** Nooo. Really?

 **Burn Out:** Wanna fucking go, you damn brat

 **Explode-so:** COME AT ME I’LL WIN! 

 **Blood isn’t the only thing I Succ:** Funny you say that cause I’m pretty sure you lost to Deku.

  **Over-ASS-chiever:** If you guys are gonna fight don’t do it in my house please. Do it now so you can crash and hopefully die.

  **Wifey for Lifey:** Actually just make sure Toga lives in the crash, she’s my movie buddy.

  **Burn Out:** Wow so you don’t care if I die huh

  **Wifey for Lifey:** I assumed you were gonna live since you will cause the damn crash.

  **Icy Zuko:** And everyone else will die? How is that possible?

  **Over-ASS-chiever:** Dabi can control his flames well. All he has to do is start the fire and he can protect himself and Toga with ease, or Toga can transform into me or Teiko to protect herself since she always has our blood on her.

  **Hard 24/7:** That was an answer I was not expecting

  **Blood isn’t the only thing I succ:** Well what were you expecting? It’s Deku!

  **Hard 24/7:** idk something like “He’ll just burn everyone”

  **Pika-Pi:** Also what do you mean by “It’s Deku”

  **Burn Out:** Look at his username

 **Tripping on Acid:** I feel like that’s only a partial answer 

 **Explode-so:** Deku knows a lot about quirks. He likes to study different kinds and analyze how they can be used

 **Plain Jane:** Woah Baku, how did you know that

 **Over-ASS-chiever:** We used to know each other

 **LeviOOsa:** Remember the first day?

 **God is a Girl:** It was briefly mentioned, but they seem to have a past together.

 **Explode-so:** Whatever. Anyways we’re here at the house now

 **Hard 24/7:** Good Luck!

 

Yaoyorozu turned off the chat and the car came to a stop. The first car was almost done unloading, and Izuku opened a door.

“We’re here” He said, and helped Teiko out. She stretched and walked towards the door with him, following Aizawa and All Might. Yaoyorozu and Jiro trailed behind, and greeted Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady. An older lady resembling Izuku greeted them at the door, and led them to the living room area where Shigaraki and Kurogiri were waiting. Izuku lit up. The lady introduced herself as Inko Midoriya, Izuku’s mom. Everyone except Bakugou and All Might were shocked. How can this lovely lady be the mother of a murderous villain? They all hoped to get the answer soon.

“Tomura!” Izuku yelled, and leaped at Shigaraki. They warmly embraced each other while the other three went up to Kurogiri.

“Long time no see!” Teiko smiled, and hugged Kurogiri. Dabi and Toga greeted him, and then went towards Shigaraki.

“Wassup handy man?” Dabi asked, sitting down on the couch.

“A whole lot better. I don’t get any more damn headaches from you.” Shigaraki answered, breaking the hug with Izuku. While the two went at it, the other three began talking about their things.

The heroes and heroes in training just watched the scene. They expected something more tense, a business-like relationship. Instead, it was like they were watching a family. Apparently the two head villains placed everyone’s belongings upstairs, and Compress helped them with the bigger items like the beds and shelves. Izuku went up to his old room, followed by Bakugou. Izuku already knew what Bakugou wanted to say, but he decided to let the latter say it. Izuku stopped briefly in front of his room, opening it slowly. Bakugou followed him inside, already knowing what happened to the room. The room was basically torn apart. Everything relating to heroes, were torn up and destroyed. There were four suitcases in the center, and Izuku sat on the torn bed.

“I forgot what I did to my room.” He stated, looking around and picked up a torn notebook. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“I came here, the day after you saved me.” Bakugou explained, sitting across Izuku in the chair. “Your mom called mine, asking about you. She said that when you came, you went straight into your room and destroyed everything, leaving. You never came back. I was shocked, since I last saw you heading towards your house, so I rushed over. I saw your room then, and tried looking for you. She called the police and you were declared missing, and I was told to stop looking for you. I still did, because when you saved me, I did realize how I’ve treated you. I know, I was wrong. I was the real villain, because I turned against you and treated you like shit. I just want to apologize, Izuku.” Bakugou looked down at the ground. Izuku stared at him, unsure of what to say. He thought Bakugou was just going to apologize, but he saw how sincere it was. Izuku sighed and decided what to do.

“Are you really sorry?”

“Would I say all that shit if I wasn’t?”

“I guess you are” Izuku chuckled. “I accept your apology, Kacchan!” He smiled, and Bakugou matched it.

“Thanks.. Deku.” They grabbed the bags and headed downstairs, seeing everyone eating cookies and other treats that Inko brought out.

“About time you two came down.” Dabi huffed, throwing a cookie at Izuku. He caught it with his mouth, and mumbled out a reply. “Don’t eat and talk at the same time, pig”

“Smmorrie” Izuku covered his mouth and kept talking, “We werme wust tawking awmnout sfuff”

“He said sorry, and that we were just talking about stuff” Bakugou explained, hitting Izuku on the back of his head. Dabi rose an eyebrow, and Toga and Teiko looked at each other. Bakugou and Izuku shrugged, heading towards the door with the bags. Everyone thanked Inko for her kind hospitality, and Kurogiri warped himself and Shigaraki out. The group separated again into the cars, heading to a drive thru to pick up lunch. The teens decided to open up the group chat again.

**Eraser’s Problematic Kids**

**Blast It:** Mission Accomplished!

 **Strict Sonic:** Everything went smoothly?

 **God is a girl:** Yup! We are at McDonald’s now getting dinner!

 **Pika-Pi:** Woah! So jealous!

 **Icy Zuko:** Why are you jealous? We are just getting food.

 **Blood isn’t the only thing I succ:** Aww, so cute that you’re jealous!

 **God is a girl:** Do.. do you want us to try and get you something?

 **Pika-Pi:** WAH REALLY

 **Blood isn’t the only thing I succ:**  You can have my toy since you’re just like a kid!

 **Explode-so:** In your dreams. You guys already ate.

 **Pika-Pi:** No need to be so harsh Baku-bro!

 **Explode-so:** Shut it. Anyways we left. We’re on our way back.

 **God is a girl:** See you soon guys!

 

Yaoyorozu looked at Izuku. He was sitting next to Teiko, leaning on her watching something on her phone. Jiro was behind them on her phone, and looked up. She made eye contact with Jiro and shrugged. The other car was silent as well, with Dabi and Toga playing games on their phones and eating. There was definitely less tension then earlier, and it relived the students and teachers. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. But in the other 4 villains minds, this was only the beginning of their struggles. When they arrived back at school, the three 3rd years and the extra teachers said farewell, leaving Aizawa to deal with his class. He led them back to the dorms, where Kirishima and Uraraka welcomed them. They led the teens to their rooms, and helped them settle in.

“So, like your whole room is in this tiny marble?” Kirishima asked, lifting up a marble to his eye.

“Pretty much. That may be the bed, here” Izuku reached his hand out and took the marble. He threw it against the ground and broke the marble, revealing his bed. He pushed it against the wall nest to the window. The next couple of marbles were shelves and his desk, which contained his books on quirks, and his clothes.

“Finally, decent clothing” Deku murmured, organizing his clothes.

“Woah, dude.” Kirishima said, “That was super fast.”

“Yeah, Mr. Compress’s quirk is cool.” Izuku replied, and Kirishima left after saying good night. Izuku sent a quick text to the other three, smiling when he saw that Toga basically scared Uraraka when she tried befriending her. Everyone got settled in, and Izuku thought about his conversation with Bakugou.

_Maybe I should try hanging out with him more... It might make it easier to kidnap him for Tomura..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for your support! I’m not sure how often I’ll update TBH BUT I’LL TRY THANK YOU GUYS!


End file.
